She’s the One
by angel6.d
Summary: Oneshot. Brennan is at the Lab on Christmas Eve. Booth won't have that. He stops by to convince her to go somewhere with him. But will they get more than they bargained for now that they don't have anyone there to interupt them?


**Title: **She's the One

**Pairing: **Booth/Bones

**Rating: **T for suggestive adult themes.

**Summary: **Takes place a while after Judas on a Pole. Brennan is at the lab on Christmas Eve. Booth won't have that. He stops by to convince her to go somewhere with him. But will they both get more than they bargained for now that they don't have anyone there to interrupt them.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bones, it's sad but true.

**AN: **This is my first Bones Fan Fiction, as well as my first one-shot. I just had a whole bunch of ideas in my head after I watched, "Judas on a Pole." Hopefully it's good. Let me know, now onto the story.

* * *

Dr. Temperance Brennan sat at her desk, her eyes glued to the computer screen, almost as if she were mesmerized by it. She was trying to get some work done on her latest novel. So far, it wasn't working. For the last hour, she had sat, watching the cursor blink back at her, as if it were teasing her. 

Frustrated with her inability to produce anything worthwhile she finally leaned back in her chair. Slowly, the clever doctor wiped her hand over her face, and rubbing her tired eyes.

Her mind began to wander, but she refused to think about it anymore, it was silly. She should have been used to it by now, everyone leaving her, the lonely feeling that crept into her stomach, under her skin, settling in what remained of her shattered heart.

Before she could stop herself and she could put her walls back up again; her heart took the upper hand over her scientifically logical side.

That day, at the church, when she'd watched her father get into the truck. She couldn't help but wonder what he'd meant by what he'd said to herself and to Booth.

She scoffed at the thought of finding the right person that she could, "trust." Will's face appeared in her mind. She sat, reflecting on how she had felt when she'd found out that it had been him that had killed his own brother came back to her. Then she remembered the way Booth had comforted her, she remembered how at home she'd felt in his arms. Shaking off the unwanted thoughts of her partner, she leaned her head back and locked her blue orbs away behind her now closed eyelids. She sniffled softly, her alarm bells going off as she thought about how silly and irrational she was feeling. "Damn emotions." She mumbled more to herself.

She regretted that they second she did it. It was like a slideshow that was playing steadily in her mind, and closing her eyes had been all the egging on it had needed to begin to play. It was as if she had gone back in time. She saw herself as a fifteen year old, waking up on Christmas morning to find her parents gone. Soon Russ left, and she'd been left with nothing. She remembered how she'd cried herself to sleep night after night, how she'd promised herself that she'd never do that to anyone she loved in her life. She would never leave. She would make something of herself, on her own. She didn't like depending on people. But she realized all that had changed since she'd met Booth.

He'd changed her. He'd made her see things in a different light. He could keep up with her, something no one else had been able to do for quite some time. She'd let him into her life, shared her painful past with him. She'd let him see her at her most vulnerable moments. And he had done the same for her.

She thought back to what he'd said about there being different types of family. For a minute, she'd thought they were going to kiss, but she knew nothing would ever happen between them, they were partners, and they had to be professional. And besides, she told herself, he was with Cam, why, she would never know, but what he did with his personal life was his business. She felt a pang in her heart as she thought of Booth and Cam holding hands that day in Angela's office. Ignoring the feeling, she finally willed her eyes to flutter open. The dams holding her tears back broke free at that moment and her small frame shuddered with her sobs.

She had never been more thankful that no one was there at that moment. But she couldn't help but think about how much she felt like she needed Booth just then. Even if to just hold her, and tell her that everything would be, "okay." She knew it couldn't ever be okay, but when he was there, she believed him. Wiping away the tears and once again, the thoughts of her partner, she chastised herself for being so weak. She didn't need a family, she had herself, she had her work, and she had her friends. She had been right; she was just one of those people who just didn't get to be in a family.

Leaning forward in her chair, she continued to stare at the screen, typing, and erasing things constantly until the phone in her office rang.

Putting it to her ear, she spoke in the calmest and strongest voice she could muster. "Hello?" She said, not bothering to introduce herself.

"Hey Bones. I called your house, but you weren't there, so I figured you'd be at the office." Booth said calmly.

She could almost feel him smiling into the phone. "Oh. I uh… I just didn't feel like staying at home, it was boring, so I came here instead." She replied back almost mechanically, stuttering as she tried her best to bite back the tears.

"Well personally, I really don't see how the lab could be more interesting, there's nothing to do there either. And besides, it's Christmas Eve; you should be out partying or at the very least not at the office." Booth said softly, thinking that she shouldn't be out partying; she should be with him, in his arms. He knew he shouldn't be thinking like that, but who could blame him? She was perfect.

Chuckling at his suggestion that she should be out partying, she spoke, this time in a more confident tone, her usual wit returning to her. "I don't party Booth… Well that's not true. There was that one time that Angela forced me to go out clubbing with her, it wasn't that much fun for me, but she had a great time. Anyways, I like working and it's enjoyable for me. I couldn't think of anything better to be doing with my time, Christmas Eve or not."

"Well I won't have that. C'mon, I'll come pick you up and we'll do something fun. No one should be alone for Christmas Bones. I'll be there in five minutes; I'll come up and meet you okay?" He explained calmly, as though it was a normal routine for him to be telling her that they were going out without putting it up for discussion.

Annoyed with his decisiveness, especially without even asking her she spoke, in a kinder voice that she usually would have. "Booth, really, it's fine, I have a lot to get done. Go celebrate Christmas with your family." She argued she wasn't going to give up, not without some kind of fight.

She could hear his tone change at the mention of his family.

"Five minutes. See ya Bones." And with that, they line went dead and she could hear the annoying beep of the busy tone.

Hanging up, she felt a small smile spread across her face; she could feel the butterflies in her stomach flying around, their wings tickling her insides. She didn't understand what was happening to her.

She sat in her seat for a few minutes, just thinking about nothing in general. Shaking her head in disapproval of herself, she got up and began gathering her belongings. Turning off her computer, she shrugged on her coat, fixing the collar of it, before shouldering her purse. She pulled out her cell phone to check the time.

It had been at least seven minutes when Booth walked into the Jeffersonian, and into Temperance's office. He smiled when he saw her sitting on the couch, playing a game on her cell phone, she was obviously bored.

He knocked on her glass door softly, making his presence known before he entered her office. "You ready?" He asked her. She nodded as she got up and he reached his arm around her to rest his hand on the small of her back.

* * *

They'd gone to the diner. They settled themselves into their usual table, before ordering their food and drinks. 

A comfortable silence settled between them as they ate, and stole unseen glances at each other. Finally, she broke the silence, speaking timidly. "How come you're not with your family this Christmas?"

His eyes glistened with unshed tears at her question. He cursed himself for showing weakness, especially around her, how was he supposed to protect her if he started crying at the mention of his absent family? Clearing his throat, he spoke dully, looking down into his plate of noodles as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "Rebecca took Parker down to his Grandparents, and my parents went on this cruise thing for Christmas. And I uh… I broke up with Cam a few weeks ago, it just, it wasn't right. So that uh… that uh left me here. Doesn't really matter anyway right, there'll be other Christmases."

She felt her heart break for him. She knew how much it meant for him to be with Parker, especially right now. She knew how much it hurt him that he was alone, on Christmas. But at the same time, she felt happiness and guilt of her happiness spread through her at the mention on his break-up with Cam. She could have told him that Cam hadn't been right for him from the start. But she had been trying to be respectful of his relationship. Seeing him like this, so hurt, she did the only thing she could think of doing at that moment. She reached her hands out, and placed them in his much larger ones.

Shocked, she felt him tense at her touch, relaxing as his eyes locked with hers, saying a silent thank you as he threw her a half-smile. "It's snowing," she stated matter-of-factly as she looked out the window, her hands still drowning in his larger ones. "You want to go for a walk in the park?" she asked, motioning her head to the park across the street.

Pulling his hands away, he reached into his pocket for his wallet; he dropped a few bills on the table before walking out, his hand finding its way this time to entangle itself with hers.

* * *

Her heart was racing, even with this simple touch from him. She was shocked when she had found her hand back in his when they had been walking out of the diner. But she liked the feeling it gave her. It made her feel safe, it made her logic disperse even if it was only for a minute, and it made her feel as though she was at home. 

They walked silently through the park, hand in hand. Had someone seen them, they would've thought they'd been a couple.

* * *

The snow came down around them, falling gently onto their hair, the rest adding to the snow already settled on the ground. 

Booth stopped suddenly, a wicked, boyish grin settling on his face as he stooped down and picked up a handful of snow.

"Booth, you are going to regret doing that." Temperance warned him, as she too reached down and picked up a handful of snow.

"You know," he said thoughtfully, smiling at her, "I don't think I will." And in one swift motion he threw the compacted ball of snow at her, hitting her arm as she turned at the right moment so it didn't hit her in the face.

"That's it!" She screamed, giggling, as she threw her snowball at him missing him as he ran around picking up more snow.

They continued for over fifteen minutes, each getting their fair shares of snowballs coming into contact with them.

Their stomachs ached with their uncontrollable laughter. She couldn't believe how much fun she was having; she couldn't remember when she had so much since her parents and brother left.

She stopped laughing at the thought of her parents. He noticed the change in her mood immediately. "Hey…Bones. What's up?" He asked her softly as he led her to the nearest bench.

"Nothing really, I was just thinking about some stuff." She said in reply.

"Oh… Hey Bones don't worry about your dad." He knew what she was thinking about, he knew her well enough. She looked up at him, sadness in her eyes, exhaustion taking over her features. "You want me to take you home?" He asked, hoping she would say no, he didn't want this night to end.

"I don't know." She said honestly.

That wasn't the answer he was expecting, confused he spoke. "Why?"

"I don't know." She lied. The truth was that she didn't want to leave, she didn't want to go home to an empty apartment, and she didn't want that lonely feeling to come back. She wanted to stay here, with him, in this park, in this moment, for as long as she could. She didn't want to deal with reality, at least not right now. She knew it wasn't like her to run from reality, but right now, here with him, it felt so good.

"Okay." He said, not sure what else to say.

Standing up, he grabbed her hand, pulling her up beside him as well as he flashed a small smile, he usually saved just for her. Their feet crunched the snow beneath them as they walked, once again, hand in hand.

Suddenly she stopped, lying herself in a fresh pile of snowing, moving her arms and legs in sync, making a snow angel. Booth followed suit, dropping down beside her and making the same movements she was making. She began to laugh again, bringing a smile to his face. He loved to hear her laugh, he loved seeing her happy.

And then it hit him. He had fallen for Bones, _his_ Bones. He was in _love_ with Dr. Temperance Brennan. He knew exactly who she was, she was his.

He smiled inwardly at his possessiveness, if she had heard him talking like that, she would have smacked him for his apparent, "alpha male needs," as she would put it. He knew he didn't want to be with Cam, because of Temperance, because he didn't want to be with anyone other than his Bones. It wasn't the same, it just didn't feel right.

He had called her that evening because he hadn't wanted to share his evening with anyone else. He liked being around her, she made him happier than he had been for a long time. He loved her for who she was.

When he had talked to her about families, he had wanted nothing more than to say that _he_ could be her family. He had wanted to, but he'd stopped himself.

With that thought, her father's words echoed in his mind. He'd told him to take care of her. He had felt his heart stop when her father had told him that, and he planned to do exactly that, even if he had to die trying.

He turned his head slightly to see her looking over at him, smiling, the child locked away in her evident in those precious few moments. He silently thanked the heavens for sending her to him, or him to her, either way, he was thankful.

He turned on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. His head inched closer and closer to hers as the seconds ticked by, his eyes never leaving her enchanting ones. He gave her just enough time to back out. She knew what was happening. He heard her breath hitch in her throat as she licked her lips, before biting down on her bottom lip softly, almost worriedly, obviously not realizing how much more enticing this made her.

He was hers for the taking. He'd never felt this way about a woman before, he'd _thought_ he had, with Rebecca and Tessa. But this, he _knew_ that this was it. He knew that she was, "the one."

Finally his head dipped down as his lips met hers. She tasted sweet. He rolled over so that he was on top of her, but kept his balance with his hand on the ground pushing himself up so that he wasn't squishing her. He felt her tense up underneath him and he felt her eyelashes tickle his face as they fluttered close. His tongue explored her mouth for a few seconds before he moaned her named as she bit down softly on his lower lip. His free hand roamed her body, settling at her waist, pulling her closer to him.

They pulled apart only to breathe. Without thinking, he whispered three words before he dipped his lips back down to hers again. He didn't regret saying it though, he knew that he did, he wasn't going to deny how he felt, not to her, and she needed to know. "I love you." He opened his eyes momentarily to see her reaction, needless to say, she was shocked, her eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. But he knew what he said had been accepted; because he could see the light in her eyes re-ignite at his sincere words. She pulled away, breaking the kiss, much to his disappointment.

* * *

Despite what she knew what was right, she knew that this feeling was something only he could ever give her with the simplest touch. She knew then, that they could never only have a professional relationship, especially after this. And she wasn't sure if she ever wanted to go back, no one had ever made her feel this way. No one else had ever stuck by her side like Booth did, minus Angela of course. 

Just wait until she told Angela what happened, she thought to herself. She would go crazy.

Then realization struck her, and she knew exactly where she stood with what he'd just said to her, she knew exactly how she felt. She knew why she didn't want to go home. She knew exactly to say. "My dad was right, Booth." She smiled shyly in spite of herself, as he lightly kissed her cheek, making his way down to the soft, sensitive flesh of her neck. "I love you too Booth," she said, barely above a whisper.

He stopped what he was doing as he pulled his head up to look into her eyes. A smile broke out on his face, a true smile. She smiled too, nervous, and unsure of herself. For the first time in her life, she didn't have her science to rely on, and it was unnerving.

He moved to sit beside her, as they both sat up, breaking the heated kiss. "You want to go home now?" He asked her, not meaning anything more than he'd said.

She sat; thinking for a moment before she looked up at him wicked. "Only if you're going to be there with me." She said clearly, looking him straight in the eyes.

He nodded, a little shocked, but still, he was happy.

* * *

They arrived at her apartment twenty minutes later. It was a wonder that she had gotten the door open as they made out against it. As soon as they got inside, and the door was kicked shut and clothes began to become scarce. He pulled her flush against him, moaning into mouth. He needed her, he needed this, now, if she was ready, he was too. 

He didn't want to rush her, but he knew that neither or them would regret what was about to happen.

He pulled her even closer to him, as now clothing wasn't really a constriction. He took her in, everything about her, it was burned into his mind's eye, she was beautiful, inside and out, he didn't know what he'd done to deserve her, but he was more than happy that he had her.

* * *

An hour later, they lay in bed, chests heaving, panting. Her head lay on his chest, his heart was racing, as was hers, but it was comforting. It made her relax; it made her feel needed somehow. She knew exactly where she belonged, with him, in his arms, _he_ was her family, and she didn't need anything else. 

She didn't regret this one bit. This was right for her, it had been their moment, their time, and she was glad they'd taken the chance. She knew that he was worth it.

* * *

He looked down at her, she was lying on his chest, and her now steady, and her warm breathing was tickling him. He loved this, he loved her. 

It had been amazing. They'd become one. All their sexual tension, all the build-up to that moment, and many more to come, he noted, smiling softly, had been worth it. It had been what he'd imagined, and them some; it was indescribable.

He heard music playing softly in the background. He smiled when he remembered exactly how the radio had ended up on.

His smile disappeared replaced by a look of seriousness as he listened to the lyrics in the song that was playing. He looked down at Temperance; her eyes flickered open as he assumed that she too took in the songs lyrics. He knew that she was it for him, and this song, was a sign to prove it. He felt her glance up at him, her eyes gazing at him. He turned to look at her, placing a lone kiss on her lips before locking eyes with her.

_I was her she was me_

_We were one we were free_

_And if there's somebody calling me on _

_She's the one_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_We were young we were wrong_

_We were fine all along_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_When you get to where you wanna go_

_And you know the things you wanna know  
You're smiling  
When you said what you wanna say  
And you know the way you wanna play  
You'll be so high you'll be flying_

_Though the sea will be strong  
I know we'll carry on  
Cos if there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one _

When you get to where you wanna go  
_And you know the things you wanna know  
You're smiling _

When you said what you wanna say  
And you know the way you wanna say it  
You'll be so high you'll be flying

I was her she was me  
We were one we were free  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one

If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
Yeah she's the one

If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
She's the one

If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one

He smiled as the song ended. She was the one; there was no doubt in his mind about it.

"Booth, thank you for…" He silenced her quickly, placing another kiss on her lips, this one a bit longer. She knew what he meant with that kiss, he'd meant, 'you're welcome.'

She wasn't afraid to show herself to him. He had seen her in her weakest moments before now. She trusted him enough to let him see her like that, and to her, being able to trust him meant more than any material thing that he could give her.

He tore his eyes away from hers momentarily, glancing at the glaring red numbers on her alarm clock. It read: 1:26 AM.

"Merry Christmas, Bones." He said softly, placing a kiss in her hair.

She looked right up at him, a small smile gracing her red lips, "Merry Christmas Booth."

In that one moment, they knew that everything had changed forever, in the best way possible.

This, by far had been the best Christmas, ever.

**

* * *

AN: Okay, I tried my best. I know it was long, but I had a lot of stuff to add into the story, so I just wrote and wrote until I knew it was the time to end it. I would really love if I could get some feedback on this, after all its Christmas right, the time to give? Well anyways, whether you review or not, it's up to you, but thanks to everyone for reading. By the way, the song used was "She's the one," by Robbie Williams. I actually found the song when I was watching some clips on, "Youtube," for Bones. I just thought that the song and it's meaning fit in perfectly. So anyways, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! Bye! **

**-angel6**


End file.
